world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Twain (Reality-34)
Nicholas Twain is a young super hero, known as Thunder Fist, who gained powerful electrokinetic abilities as a result of being exposed to a massive amounts of electricity from a machine that was built by the famous Nikola Tesla. History Nick was born in a small farming town, somewhere in Colorado, about forty-five minutes away from Colorado Springs, called Franktown. He grew up enjoying the local hobbies, hunting, fishing, and of course drinking. At the age of eight Nick was messing with a machine he found in an old barn. He was very drunk at the time. If he hadn't been he might have noticed the machine said "Danger: Don't Touch" and "Nikola Tesla" on it. The machine shocked him, and should have killed him. Instead it gave him vast electrical powers. Being a big fan of comic books and so forth, Nick immediately started pursuing super heroics. Since the events of Ranx's invasion Thunder Fist has been swept up into the superhero community much more then before, in fact Nick now has a prominent place in it. In addition to being a member of L.I.O.N., he is also known to teach classes at Dr. Halworth's school when there aren't any major threats to the world. Argonian Invasion After seeing the Argonians' broadcast of Photon Rider's defeat, he used his superhuman speed to race to Colorado Springs. He encountered Flux, the Argonian's super speedster within minutes of arriving. Flux had set up four ionic bombs around Colorado Springs, which Thunder Fist had to find in order to save the city. After figuring out that the faster you go, the slower time moves around you, was the reason that Flux had been gaining speed, while he himself was losing speed. He and Flux, were teleported to the Endymion by Technarcha along with other heroes who were in the battle. On the ship, he tried to fight Flux again only to be cornered by the other Argonian Joules. When Vindalee and the Vigorous Wolf defeated Joules, the three of them went to the sight of the death ray's powersource; Photon Rider chained up. Thunder Fist tried to attack Ranx but was thrown away by Ranx's telekinetic abilities. Post-Argonian Invasion After the invasion, he conversed with Vindalee and the Vigorous Wolf before the heroes agree that if the ever needed help they should just call each other. He left for home, and slept. Though on his travel home, he was being watched by Ty Feral, who was in contact with Trigger, working for The Elitists. Feral knocked on his door the following day, with a proposition from "the Elite." Realizing that a group of super villains wanted to recruit him for some nefarious reason and that they knew where he lived, he didn't know what to do, but he tried to learn of their plans. Learning that their plans were to take over the world, he turned them down, explaining that he was a hero, meant to defend those without power. Elitists Attack After deciding that he had to do something about Ty Feral and The Elitists, he contacted Photon Rider with information about what had happened to him and the duo and Chaos met outside of the city limits. He explained to them what he knew about The Elitists again, this time for Chaos's benefit, and showed them the card that Ty Feral gave him, asking if they were going to rally the troops. Learning that they needed more information before they could strike, Photon Rider asked if he would go undercover, to discover their secrets, to which he agreed after saying it wasn't really his thing. When the three of them went to the Elitist's building, they were seen by Ty Feral, who asked who his friends were. Thinking on his feet, he told Feral that Chaos was Entropy and that Photon Rider was Light Driver and that they had met on the Endymion. After he met the others; Trigger, Atlas, Hoodlum and Atomix he decided that they would have to discover what their powers were, thinking about his infiltration plan, he hoped that none of them were telepaths. After The Elitists revealed their plan was to be set into motion the following day, Thunder Fist, Photon Rider, and Chaos left the building in shock, each thinking of some kind of plan to prevent what was about to happen. After hearing Chaos's alternative plan to strike now, while they had complete surprise on their side, the four of them teleported to a junkyard where Atomix was making a speech about how the world was about to change for the superhumans. When they entered the junkyard, he attacked Feral, saying that he wanted to test that healing factor of his. They fought, going back and forth until Thunder Fist and Feral spotted Hoodlum on fire, from trying to stop Derrick Terrace from melting the ability amplifier. When Atlas went into a fit of anger and caused destructive energy to run rampant in the area, Photon Rider asked him how much electrical energy he could absorb. Thunder Fist responded that he didn't know, and then he began to absorb as much as he could, including the energy that Atomix was creating, energy from the living creatures, even killing a few birds and squirrels, and from other sources nearby. When it began to hurt, he released it all in a blast directed at Atomix, the amount of electricity caused a bright flash that blocked out the sight for miles. It burned his body severely, and caused him to fall to the ground motionless. Checking to see if the other Elitists were still in the area, he felt the electrical impulses of Atlas, Trigger, and Hoodlum. When Photon Rider asked if he was ready to come to L.I.O.N. Central Base, he decided that he could give it a chance. Thunder Fist's Joining On the Hellicarrier of L.I.O.N., there Central Base, Photon Rider explained to him that he would be able to call for backup whenever he was in over his head, with the resources that L.I.O.N. had. Though when he saw that someone on the screen tore the spine out of one of The Elitists followers, he demanded to know when they were going to stop him. Mr. Jones then told him the story of how it was created by C.H.A.O.S., and then asked if Thunder Fist wanted to be apart of the mission to stop it. Thunder Fist hurriedly accepted. Weapon Enigma Appearance Personality His character has mellowed somewhat, although his old temper does sometimes spark forth with renewed vigor. On the whole however, he has made the the shift from angry vigilante to more respectful superhero quite well. He is still new to super heroics, but he has come a long way, and approaches it with a lot of enthusiasm. He has been known to lose his temper however, which once resulted in a dead super villain, but Nick doesn't really lose all that much sleep over it. Powers, Skills, & Abilities Thunder Fist can generate and control massive amounts of electricity, this includes bio-electrical impulses of living creatures. He can use this awareness of electrical impulses to detect technological devices or living organisms, based on the electrical energy that they utilize or emit. He can use this to "ionize" himself as he calls it giving himself super-strength, super-durability, and some degree of super-speed. About class 90 strength and durability, though this increases if he can absorb more energy. His speed is low end bullet time, and it also increases if he absorbs more electricity. He can also launch bolts of electricity, and absorb electricity from his surroundings, boosting his physical attributes. Due to training given to him in another world Thunder Fist has gained increased control over his electrical powers allowing him to fly, manipulate electricity into shaped objects, and limited control of magnetism allowing him to create magnetic shields. He can also now summon lightning and storms from the sky. Recently he has discovered how turn himself into electricity and back. Strength & Durability Level Thunder Fist has class 90 strength allowing him to lift in excess of 90 tons, however this can grow with the more amount of electrical energy he stores in his body. Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphernalia He had a card from The Elitists that was given to him by Ty Feral. Notes * Colorado Springs officials know how to communicate Thunder Fist if necessary. * He is Roman Catholic. Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Mutates Category:Super Heroes Category:L.I.O.N. Members Category:L.I.O.N. Category:Humans